1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module having a plurality of batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high power rechargeable battery may be configured by electrically connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries, and may be used for purposes requiring large amounts of power, e.g., for driving a motor in an electric vehicle, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the related art and is not an admission of prior art.